


A beautiful thing.

by galaxyofwomen



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Smut, first line prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwomen/pseuds/galaxyofwomen
Summary: Ann is beautiful.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	A beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, kind of poetic, smut because I was bored in a five minute break and quite in the mood.

It was a beautiful thing.

The way her little gasps matched the jolting of her hips and the curling of her fingers.

The little moans that scaped through her lips whilst she seemed a little too dazed to even realize she was making such noises.

The strands of blonde hair that looked darker sticking to her neck, jaw and forehead, because of her sweat. And the way the sweat made her glow.

The rush of blood that spread through her cheeks, moving down her neck and chest, making her skin blush and burn, burn, burn.

The way her whole body seemed to move together at times, her toes curling and her feet sinking deeper into my back as her legs tightened the grip around me, pulling me closer, just in time to meet her jumping hips and curving belly and raising chest, and her arms moved uncontrollably, leading her hands to anything she could hold on to, the sheets, my back, my shoulders, my hair, her own hair even.

The groans she tried to hold back, biting her lip, but that eventually turned into lingering moans, squeaky whimpers, careless cusses and loud cries.

The way she snapped her eyes shut and opened her mouth in utter silence as her head fell back and all of her muscles tensed, her nails craved between my shoulder blades.

The long, shuddering breath she let out while her whole body shivered and her face softened, the rest of her body following close, slowly melting into the mattress.

The bubbly giggle that filled the room with pure joy out of nowhere, making her body shiver and her muscles tense in a whole different way.

But, mostly, the deep blue eyes that revealed themselves to stare into my soul and undress me bare naked and tear me apart, unhinging me in a way that only they can. The soft red lips that showed me the most tender, loving smile I've ever seen. And how they lazily moved, as her fingers softly touched my face, to whisper, "I love you".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
